


The Cupboard

by ozzie_payn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_payn/pseuds/ozzie_payn
Summary: basically thirteen plays twelves guitar (story revolves around clara’s diner by Murray Gold)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 7





	The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i guess this my first fanfic! kinda wrote this at 4 am cos i was listening to the Doctor Who soundtrack on Youtube, so yeah, hope ya enjoy :)

The Doctor had a little cupboard of things from previous regenerations (fez from 11, scarf from 4, celerey stalk from 5) ect. One day, after a long adventure, she decided to wander into the cupboard and finds 12’s guitar. “The songs I used to play on this thing,”she reminisced. As she started to pluck the stings on the beautiful guitar, Yaz call out, “Doctor, are ya in there?”. “ ‘Course Yaz, come on in!”. As Yaz walked in she remarked,”Where on earth did you get that thing?” “Me old cupboard where I put things from the past. This was from my last regeneration, ya know, white haired scotsman!” Yaz chuckled . “Alright, give us a song babe.” The Doctor plucked the strings. As the the melody was playing on her fingers, she thought of Clara Oswald. Good old Clara, the impossible,soufflé girl. Always one to get in a spot of trouble. As The Doctor played the last chord, a small tear slid down her cheek. “Oh Doctor, are you ok? I didn’t think-“ as Yaz wiped the small tear away with her thumb. “Don’t worry it weren’t ya fault, love. Just a memory, thats all,” replied The Doctor, sniffling. Yaz leaned in for a kiss. As her soft lips parted the Time Lords she asked, “ If it makes ya feel any better, can you tell me about Clara?” “ O’course I can!”. As the two sat down on the bright purple sofa (which The Doctor bought last month, much to the fam’s distaste- especially Graham’s) Yaz nestled up against The Doctor while she started to talk about Clara ‘the impossible girl’ Oswald. Even as the moon glistened through the small, round window in the room, The Doctor carried on.“ And then, there was that time when she came to 12th century England- Yaz? ‘Ya still there?” as Yasmin Khan was laying there, fast asleep.


End file.
